


我想和你虛度時光

by kcetair



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Relationships: 邱子軒/夏宇豪
Kudos: 5





	我想和你虛度時光

夏宇豪微微的挪動了手臂的角度，好讓捷運進站時的輕輕搖晃不會驚醒正睡在他肩頭的人，非假日的冷門時段，上下車的人不多，鈴聲響起門關上的時間內只有寥寥數人上了車，車廂裡的空氣清涼舒適，漸漸轉黃的日光透過窗戶灑滿整個車廂，將地板照射成一片暖黃，而邱子軒依然安穩的在他肩頭沉睡。

站與站之間的距離很長，到下一站之前，夏宇豪有很多時間可以和戀人靜靜的靠在一起，邱子軒蹭了下他的肩頭，好像找到了更喜歡的位置後繼續睡著，夏宇豪輕手輕腳的替邱子軒拉了下掉落的外套，確定戀人好好的被裹在外套裡，雖然今天是冬天裡一點都不冷的日子。

兩人同居的日子默默的進入了第三年，邱子軒升上了四年級後便開始為了實習忙碌，而夏宇豪則是多了更多比賽的時間，學期末時，邱子軒懸而未決的寒假實習地點終於確定下來，夏宇豪也在緊湊的比賽後交出了最後一份期末報告，近來太多事情纏繞著他們兩人，邱子軒開始面對未來的就業選擇，而夏宇豪雖然離畢業還有一年以上的時間，但卻可能要做出更加具有影響性的決定，要走向安穩的企業聯賽，還是選擇初具雛型的職業球隊。

這樣令人緊繃的生活讓兩人都有些疲憊，為小事口角與生悶氣的次數比起以前多了許多，邱子軒想，他們都需要在這個難得的空檔裡放鬆，於是他洗好碗，坐到沙發上，把左腳放到夏宇豪大腿上，在小男友認真的按摩起他的小腿時問：「明天出去走走？」夏宇豪開心的對邱子軒點點頭，邱子軒有點入神的看著那充滿單純喜悅的明朗笑臉，有許多人都認為是看起來比較成熟的他包容了仍很直接又衝動的夏宇豪，但大概只有少數人理解到，夏宇豪同樣也接收了邱子軒的拗脾氣，和有些過頭的認真，可能連夏宇豪自己都沒有意識到這點，因為他向來只是用最直接單純的心去面對邱子軒。

＊

隨著接近市中心，捷運車廂裡的人變得越來越多，原本安靜的空氣裡也開始摻進笑聲細語，不過邱子軒依舊睡得安穩，夏宇豪看著戀人眼睛下方淡淡的黑眼圈，想著回家要替他熱敷，最近子軒真的很累，他也得克制一點。

在想著這些生活瑣事的時候，對面座位上幾個女孩的細語飄進夏宇豪耳裡，雖然極力壓抑著，但拔高的聲音掩蓋不住她們的驚喜，「是夏宇豪吧？」「對啦，妳看照片，一樣啊……去要簽名好不好？」雖然女孩們的眼神只是帶著興奮的偷偷掃過自己臉上，但夏宇豪還是有些不自在，在他成為校隊先發球員，打了一個學年的比賽後，他發現自己莫名其妙的多了些粉絲。

「因為球打得好啊……又長得帥嘛。」邱子軒曾經用微妙的語氣對著拿有人在場邊舉夏宇豪應援牌的這件事大肆調侃的賀承恩說過這種話，賀承恩眼睛瞪得大大的，拍著邱子軒的肩膀：「欸兄弟，我認識你這麼久，第一次發現你吃醋也能吃得這麼彆扭，」接著還立刻轉頭對著夏宇豪比了個讚：「宇豪，辛苦啦。」

才不辛苦。夏宇豪有些分神的想著這些事，沒有發現那幾個女孩已經推出了其中一個，正有些緊張的站在他身前，有些害羞卻禮貌的開口問他：「請問你……是夏宇豪嗎？」回過神的夏宇豪直覺的點點頭，眼前的女孩雀躍的小聲驚呼，指了指身後的同伴們：「我們上禮拜有去看你的比賽，超帥的！想請問你能不能幫我們簽名？」

夏宇豪笑著說了謝謝，但女孩提到簽名時有些為難，如果要替女孩簽名，就勢必會吵醒靠在自己右肩上的邱子軒，正在思考著怎麼婉拒時，一個因為剛睡醒而有些低啞，但又因為慵懶而軟綿的聲音響起：「你的手臂今天都是我的喔。」邱子軒扶著夏宇豪讓自己坐正了點，瞇著眼對面前女孩笑著：「抱歉，今天比較不方便簽名，如果宇豪的下一場比賽也會去的話，到時再請他簽好嗎？」

女孩微微紅了臉，但很快的便擺著手說著沒有關係，回到座位上去了，而邱子軒也舒舒服服的靠回夏宇豪的肩膀上，在又被捷運輕輕晃動晃到睡著之前，他似乎聽見了對面的女孩們更加興奮的低語：「好像是邱子軒欸！」「就是幾年前高中聯賽的時候，連續兩屆的最佳主攻手啊！」但邱子軒沒有睜開眼睛，自顧自的繼續睡在男友肩上。

＊

「你剛幹嘛對人家笑那麼可愛。」走在人潮洶湧的車站裡，夏宇豪握著邱子軒的手不滿的嚷嚷著，「我剛醒根本連她的臉都沒看清楚好嗎？」睡飽了的邱子軒心情極好的回應。

兩人走到換車的月台，一路鬥著嘴，手緊緊的牽著，一起擠進塞滿了人的車廂裡，「子軒，你靠過來一點。」夏宇豪拉了拉身邊的人，讓他靠在了自己身上，「都快到了其實沒關係啦。」

「我喜歡啊。」夏宇豪笑著對邱子軒說。  
他其實還喜歡兩人一起去各自的學校上課時，邱子軒先下車時回身對他揮揮的手掌。他也喜歡在出遊時兩人一起到站，他小聲喚醒睡在肩頭的邱子軒。

只要在一起，每個瑣碎的片段都有了意義，那些晶瑩的片刻被他仔細拾起，綿密的連綴成一片充滿彼此氣息和味道的時光，他好像還沒有告訴過邱子軒，他非常非常的喜歡，和他一起在捷運上度過的時光。

（完）


End file.
